


The Pitch

by Sarahastro



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/pseuds/Sarahastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie stars AU. Melinda May meets with her old friend Phil Coulson about reprising the role that made her famous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Sims-inspired tumblr prompts: Showtime (actors/musicians/movie stars AU)

Melinda May spots Phil Coulson as soon as she enters the restaurant, nursing a drink at the bar. He catches her eye and waves her over.

“Thanks for coming,” he says. “Drink?”

She nods, and when the bartender comes over she tells him, “Bourbon on the rocks.”

“So how have you been?” Coulson asks. “It’s been a long time.”

“Fine.”

“How’s retirement treating you?”

Despite the innocuous smile on his face, May knows exactly where this is going. She scowls. “I already told Maria no.”

“I know. Which is why I thought I’d make my appeal in person. Did you read the script I sent you?”

She nods. “It’s good. But I’m not doing it.”

“Look, I know reboots and sequels are overdone, but this one will be great. We’ve talked about doing a sequel before, and now is the perfect time. 90′s nostalgia is big right now, and the fanbase is clamoring for another one –”

“You don’t need me,” she interrupts.

“I do.”

She looks away and takes a long sip of her drink. “I’m retired.”

“It’s not just about the franchise. It’s about you. You were a hero and role model to so many. I want to introduce you to a whole new generation.”

May stares into her glass. “I’m not her anymore.”

There is a long silence. When Coulson finally speaks, his voice is gentle. “I know you’ve been through a lot. And I understand why you wanted to take a break from Hollywood after everything that happened. But I think this could be great for you.” He gives her a sad smile. “You loved playing Ching Shih. And you were amazing.”

May looks back at him. If it were anyone else, she would have already walked away. But she has known Phil Coulson almost her entire adult life. He is right – she had loved playing Ching Shih. She had thought those days were behind her, but maybe not. Maybe she can start again.

“I’ll think about it.”

He smiles widely. “That’s all I ask. Read the script. Let me know what you think. Send me notes, if you want.” He pulls a card out of his pocket. “One more thing. We’ve already picked a young actress to play the new lead. Her name’s Daisy Johnson. She knows you haven’t signed on yet, but she wanted me to give you her number so you two can talk.”

May raises her eyebrows at him. “Just talk?” Knowing Phil, this is another attempt to woo her back to her old role.

There is a slightly mischievous look in his eye as he says, “Well I should mention, she’s a big fan of yours. She actually squealed when I brought up the idea of you two meeting.”

May sighs but the corners of her mouth turn up into a faint smile. She narrows her eyes at Coulson. “I haven’t said yes yet.”

“I know! It’s just a meeting. Even if you’re not involved, it would be so helpful for her to hear your thoughts on the franchise and your character.”

May rolls her eyes. She may not have said yes yet, but they both know it is just a matter of time.


End file.
